Ocean Blue Eyes
by STJA
Summary: After a one night stand, Vegeta takes off to train. But can he forget the blue eyed beauty that he left behind? Can she forget him? And what about Yamcha? PG-13 for language.
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. They are the property of the magnificent Akira Toriyama. (Bows down) I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!  
  
* Denotes thoughts*  
  
*Damn those ocean blue eyes. * Vegeta continued to train. After sleeping with that woman, he could not get her out of his head. *Damn her. * Vegeta growled and raised the gravity level. She had haunted his dreams, but now she was interfering with his training. He gave himself a mental shake, and began training once more.  
  
Bulma woke up that morning to find herself alone in bed. Upon further searching Capsule Corp., she found Vegeta's spaceship gone, most probably with Vegeta in it. She felt the loneliness sink back in. *I'm being silly. Did I really expect Vegeta to stay? * Bulma went back inside to make herself some breakfast. In the kitchen, she found her mother already eating. "Hello, Bulma. I've got enough food here for two. Will you join me?" The younger Brief paused a second before sitting down with her mother. *How can I be lonely when I have my family and friends around? Not to mention Yamcha. * But somehow, these thoughts did not help.  
  
A/N: Reviews, whether good or bad, are appreciated. They also influence my decision on whether I should continue this. I do reserve the right to retaliate to your reviews. (Insert evil grin here.)  
  
STJA 


	2. Decisions and Doctors

A/N: I lied. I have received no reviews and still I will update. I realize that my settings were fucked up. Sorry for those who tried to review but couldn't. But right now, I'm talking to myself. I'm not crazy.No, I can't be crazy..  
  
The disclaimer in Ch. 1 still stands.  
  
Vegeta heard the gravity machine engage at 500 times Earth's gravity. He didn't care that he could barely walk, let alone train. But he paid no mind as he began his daily routine. *Training makes me stronger. I'm not training to forget that girl. * That little voice in his head was opening its big mouth again. As of late, he couldn't control it. * I have killed entire races without a second thought, but now I can't even sleep with one woman without my conscience acting up. I've been around that human loving Kakkarot too much. He's rubbing off on me. * At that thought, Vegeta was out of breath.  
  
*Can I really continue to kill uncaringly? Those damn humans. They are so weak that they need protection from aliens. Their race should be purged from their planet. * Vegeta awoke from his thoughts, finding himself close to his destination. It was one of the various planets he had relieved of its inhabitants for Frezia. Here, no one would disturb his training or question his presence. Or taunt him with their revealing clothes and tantalizing body. *Woman! Get the hell out of my head! You're driving me insane! * Vegeta fell to his knees squeezing his head in attempt to cleanse his mind of the girl.  
  
2 Months Later.  
  
The intercom at Capsule Corp. switched on abruptly. It was receiving an incoming message. Mrs. Brief, fancying herself able to work her husband and daughters gadgets, tried to turn on the machine, but to no avail. All that she heard was static. "It must be aliens!" Then, realization dawned upon her. "BULMA!!! Come quick! We're being invaded by aliens! Call the police and the armed forces! Get Goku!" Mrs. Briefs ran out of the office, scattering the already disorganized contents of the room. Turning into the hall, she literally ran straight into Bulma, who came running at her mother's call. Recovering from the fall, Bulma turned to help her mother up. "Mom, come on, you're alright." Mrs. Brief did not move. "Mom!" Nothing. Bulma inspected her mother. She had a large bump on the head and her eyes were wide with shock. "She has a concussion. Great," Bulma muttered. "I'll have to rush her down to the hospital."  
  
"Bulma, your mother will be fine," Dr. Gensi said in that warm, reassuring doctor voice. "She will be in the hospital a day or two to make sure nothing unexpected happens, but we don't anticipate any problems." The doctor started to leave when Bulma grabbed her arm. " Doctor, I've been feeling a bit under the weather these past couple of days. While I'm here, could you give me a check-up?" "I have a few free minutes. Lets step into my office."  
  
Read and Review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
STJA 


	3. Accidents

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. (Evil glares shot at those who didn't). As IHearVoices has shamelessly included me in his A./N, I will do the same. Check out the story Be Real by IHearVoices. It kicks my sorry story's ass.  
  
I still do not own any DBZ characters.  
  
"Miss Bulma, let me be brief." Dr. Gensi paused when she realized the pun she just made. "Doctor, that is not amusing." "Sorry. Just give me a second." Dr. Gensi exited the room, but even with the door shut, Bulma could hear her laughter. As the doctor walked back in, she explained, "It's been a long, stressful day, Miss Briefs. Please excuse my unprofessional behavior." She paused to straighten herself up. "Now, Bulma, I have some very important news to tell you. You're pregnant."  
  
Vegeta woke up from his slumber. He seemed refreshed for the first time in months. *Why did this damn thing have to break?! Now I'm stuck on this piece of junk until it lands back on Earth. * A few days before an energy beam ricocheted off its intended target and hit the ship, jamming its control board. The ship took off for Earth, leaving Vegeta to catch up with the ship or be left on the barren planet to die. * The ship just had to pick Earth for its coordinates. And two years too early for the androids. * Vegeta sighed. He would have to confront the girl again in order for her to fix his ship. *Never mind that you set the controls for Earth or that you knew where your energy beam would hit when you shot it. * "Oh shut up. I've told you a million times that I set it to Earth so that I wouldn't have to in two years. And as for the energy beam, I didn't know that this ship was so fragile."  
  
Through the intercom in his ship, Vegeta left Bulma a message to ready the launch pad at Capsule Corp., as he would be landing in two days time.  
  
"I'M WHAT!!!!!???" "Pregnant, dear," Dr. Gensi replied, keeping her cool. "Do you know who the father is?" Bulma literally fell down in shock. No, she didn't know who the father was. What if it was Yamcha's? It would change everything in her relationship with him. Worse, what if it was Vegeta's? She would have to tell Yamcha about her.encounter with Vegeta. She would also have Vegeta breathing down her neck for the rest of her life. A knot of tension formed in her chest.  
  
Dr. Gensi watched various emotions pass through Bulma's face, none of them good. Then, the girl started to cry. All the good doctor could do for her was to comfort her. The rest, she would have to bear alone.  
  
Read and Review.or else bad things will happen to you.  
  
STJA 


	4. Yamcha

Warning: this chapter is a bit more risqué than the previous ones. If you are easily offended, do not read this chapter. If you think I've gone too far with this chapter, please review so that I will keep my future chapters clean. If you like it, Rock On!!!  
  
I did not purchase the characters from DBZ in the last month or so, so I still do not own them. However, I will own up to creating the hooker...unless you guys want the hooker to be Marron. Your choice.  
  
Yamcha heard a car pull up into the driveway. "OH SHIT! IT'S BULMA!" Yamcha ran over to the TV and shut off the porno. He had to find that whore before Bulma came in. *I just had to find the one that doesn't split after sex, didn't I... * He checked the bedroom. Neither she nor her clothes were still there. He sighed a sigh of relief. *She must have left. Good. * He straightened himself out and entered the living room. The hooker popped out of the kitchen with only an apron on. Yamcha jumped at her sudden arrival. "Hey hon, can I cook ya breakfast?" she asked. "You've gotta get out of here quick. My girlfriends in the driveway as we speak." "But my clothes are in the washer," she whined. The front door began to open. Thinking fast, Yamcha shoved her in the nearest room and closed the door.  
  
"Yamcha," Bulma cried. "Bulma, you look like hell. What happened to you?" Yamcha walked over and hugged Bulma. Her only response was to cry into his shirt. "Oh Yamcha, everything's gone to hell." She looked at him. "And now you're all dirty because of me. Can I use your bathroom?" "Sure, go right ahead. I'll cook you some breakfast, and then we can have a nice, long talk." That won him a sad smile. "Ok," she replied as she walked to the restroom. Yamcha looked for the skillet. *That hooker must have it... SHIT!!! * "Bulma, don't go in there!" he yelled.  
  
But it was too late. "Hello. You must be his girlfriend he was talking about," the hooker said. As Bulma turned around to face Yamcha, he could see that her face was turning red. "Now Bulma, I can explain--" "Explain!! Explain what?! How you slept with her? How you cheated on me? How you don't care that I'm pregnant? I don't want to hear it, you asshole." She stormed out of the house, got in her car, and sped off. "Wow, congratulations hon, you're gonna be a father soon.... Hello? Is anyone home?" Yamcha just stood there in shock.  
  
"One day till arrival upon Earth," the ship's computer said. "Damn woman, why won't she pick up the intercom? She will pay if this ship crashes and I have to spend my training time getting rehabilitated." He tried to contact her again, with no luck. "What could be so fucking important that she won't pick up?"  
  
A/N: Sorry for the late update. My computer has been really fucked up. I'll try to be faster with the next one. Read and review please.  
  
STJA 


End file.
